Might of One EP 7: Hell's Guardian
by SoulsSwords
Summary: Natsu is on her way back to Japan with the others until she bumps into Xiba, who reveals to her the awful news. Afterwards, one of Taki's swords, Mekki-Maru, is stolen by a ghostly guardian of a money pit. Natsu leaves to retrieve it, unaware of the horror that awaits her.
1. Lost and Found

Natsu awoke with a massive headache the next morning. All she knew was that she was in a fresh, cooler pair of pajamas, tucked into her futon with hot tea next to pillow, and her fever was making her sweat like crazy. She groaned, sitting upright, "God…this is miserable."

She rubbed her eyes, the sunlight beaming through the window was blinding. Taki slid the door open, "Oh, you're awake."

"Good morning mother…" she felt woozy and lied back down. Taki felt her forehead,

"Natsu, you're burning up…must've caught a nasty bug." She lied down so she could see her daughter's eyes, "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Last night…I woke up suddenly and went to the bathroom…" then she remembered the witch-like creature…it's what made her stomach erupt. "And I guess I just couldn't hold it in any longer." What Natsu didn't admit was the creature was an exact, demonic replica of herself.

"Hm…do you feel any better at all?"

Natsu pursed her lips, "Well, the nausea's gone, so falling asleep shouldn't be too hard."

Taki sat up, smiling, "That's good." She tied her hair into a ponytail, "Just remember to drink your tea." After a second, the mother then decided to mention to Natsu their situation, "Last night after we put you back to sleep, we received another scroll…" Natsu was quickly reinvigorated and sat up, "It said that there are in fact traveling armies heading south…we want to leave somewhere safe so we don't get caught up in it."

The clammy and ill teenager grew worried, "But…where would we go?"

Taki sighed, "Back to Japan." Oh no… "We'll wait until you feel better, then we'll sail off." She promised Xiba and Leixia she'd see them again…she had to tell them goodbye before leaving. "Well, I'll let you rest now." The tall ninja stood up and was about to leave the room,

"Wait, mother." She stopped, "Before we go…I…" How did she put this? "I want to say goodbye to Leixia and Xiba." Taki turned around, a look of serious doubt on her face,

"Natsu-"

"Mother, we're good at tracking people down…" especially with their powers, "I'm sure they're still in Serbia…just one last goodbye, please." She begged, regaining more strength by the second. It was apparently only a 12-hour virus…at least it seemed.

Taki sighed, her powers would make the trip easier, and she was sure they could find boats afterward, "Alright…once you're ready we'll go to Serbia and track them down." Natsu perked up, "Then we have to go." She calmly explained.

The ginger-blonde nodded, "I understand." Taki grinned before sliding the door closed, dreading her talk with the others now.

Natsu lied down on her back, rushing herself to get better. Her worried of Arahabaki had disappeared, all she could think about were her friends.

Completely oblivious to the events they'd gone through the other night; she'd never guess Xiba was limping his way back to China with a broken rib and sliced hand that itched and burned. He needed Kali Yuga to stand up straight. Falling every so often didn't help his body either.

What choice did he have? He didn't know where to find Natsu, Leixia was far by now, he may as well return to his old life like they had. He thought about the last conversation he'd had with his father as he packed his belongings,

"Where the hell are you going with all that?"

Xiba looked at the end of his room to see the monster standing there, looking cross, "Far." He zipped up his pack and strapped the Kali Yuga onto his back. Kilik scoffed,

"If you think you'll end up escaping, you're wrong; the world's a dangerous place my son. Soon enough you'll be crawling back." Xiba was angry now; he turned to his father,

"I'll prove you wrong." That's when Xiba in present time stopped what he was doing; his words echoed in his head, "I'll show you that I can take care of myself better than you ever took care of me!"

He was doing exactly what Kilik had predicted. "Oh, and good luck without any shoes." Kilik noted. Xiba treaded the grounds barefoot, mainly because he gave his only pair of boots to a young warrior who desperately needed them. It was a small price to pay.

"Good luck living with all of the terrible things you've done to me."

And that was the end.

Those last words left Xiba feeling proud, yet the auburn-haired wild boy was conflicted, he had nowhere to go; he'd been wandering the past two days not sure of where he was even going…and now he couldn't go home. Not without shaming himself for the rest of his life. His side pained him; perhaps he should wait until his rib healed.

He leaned against a tree, letting out a small sigh as he slumped onto the ground. The beads on his mother's pendant rattled as he sat. He gently flicked one of them…if only he'd known his mother long enough…then maybe those memories would drive him onward…he'd never know that unfortunately.

All he had left of her were her anklet, and her pendant. Even though Xiba couldn't remember her, he thought of every possible way his life would've or could've been…it could've been like any other child's life…he could've laughed and played like a normal little boy.

Xiba then thought about something else…his father. What had he ever done to make him so angry at him? He tried so hard to love him…even through the notorious training he had no choice over. Despite Xiba's…at time dark thoughts of what he wanted to do to him, he tried so desperately to appreciate him.

Until his 16th birthday of course…that event was…irredeemable. He growled lowly as he thought about it.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Natsu recovered entirely and had been travelling with the three for the past couple of days. While Setsuka and Mitsurugi pestered each other, Natsu couldn't stop questioning Taki every few seconds, "Mother! Do you feel them yet?" They were in the backwoods of Serbia, unable to tell if it was familiar or not,

"My answer hasn't changed in the last few seconds, Natsu." Natsu's energy was overflowing, the thought of how close they were…then she thought about how close something else was,

"Mother…" she put her hand over her left shoulder, "How much longer is it until I'm eighteen?"

Taki had to think about that for a second, "Oh, in about a week or so."

She stopped, "What? It's that close?"

"Wait!" Taki halted the gang, Natsu jumped up,

"Do you feel them?"

"Shh!" she felt a presence alright…something that wasn't welcoming…no longer human. Taki mentally prepared herself for a fight, until she suddenly settled down.

"Mother?"

Setsuka and Mitsurugi had gotten back to back in preparation, "It's nothing Natsu, I thought I heard something-"

They heard the rustling of bushes behind them and turned around, all in fighting stances. Xiba stood; his staff had become a walking stick as he knelt forward.

"XIBA!" Natsu screamed in joy, hugging him. He cried out in pain as she wrapped her arms around his sides, causing her to recoil in regret, "What's wrong?" She saw his sliced hand, he fell to his knees; she'd done something to cause his broken bone to ache.

Taki ran forward, "He's injured." She grabbed his hand, Natsu knelt down,

"What happened?" he was in too much pain, he had to breathe. She looked at his hand once again.

"He has a broken rib." Taki noted, beginning to use her medical powers to not only ease the pain, but repair the bone. Xiba sighed in relief, Natsu picked up his hand, now was her time to use her new powers.

A green aurora shone from her palm as the wound closed. Natsu smiled, proud of her work. Taki's would take just a bit longer. Natsu hadn't moved onto to internal injuries yet. It was much more complex than fixing flesh wounds. Xiba took a second to sit up; he felt sore, but no more stabbing aches in his side.

He no longer needed Kali Yuga to stand at least. He looked at his hand; it was as good as new. "Xiba?" Natsu bubbled gingerly.

Xiba was back to his old self, flashing his pearly whites, "What's up?" Natsu smiled,

"It's good to see you again…where's Leixia?" Xiba's mood changed, as did Natsu's. This was going to be a long day…


	2. Creature in the Night

**Souls_&_Swords: Weekly updating begins now =) Hopefully if you're still reading this will give you time to catch up.**

Natsu stood in shock of the news; Leixia was gone? Let alone getting married? The way Xiba described it, it was as if she was snatched by the collar of her shirt and dragged home, "So because Bohai was trying to kill me, she apologized to him and said she'd marry him if they went home."

Setsuka hated these kinds of things, she span her umbrella, "But she couldn't have meant it!"

"She didn't." Xiba confirmed, "She was bawling when she left…" he then remembered how much her behavior had changed before hand, "But before that…she was acting really weird…"

"What do you mean?" Natsu showed great concern for her friend; all she could do was worry where Leixia was, especially since a war was coming…at lest they thought.

"I don't know…she just suddenly got shy and…" he shrugged, "To be blunt, nicer…"

Setsuka snickered, Mitsurugi grinned. The adults knew that puppy love was crawling through Leixia's heart. Natsu raised a brow, "Oh…" she didn't get Leixia's change either, "Okay…"

"Well the point is she's gone; they're on their way back to China."

Taki pondered this fact, "Well, it's a safe bet that we don't have to worry about her then. She's out of reach of the evil sword's army…"

Xiba didn't care enough to ask about the war, but all he wanted to know was why, "Why do you think they're coming down this way?"

"It didn't say…" that's when she looked at Kali-Yuga, "Wait a minute…Maybe there _is _a reason." Xiba turned his attention to the staff in his hand, he realized it as well. "They're still after your weapon…and with Leixia's Dvapara-Yuga…"

Natsu panicked, "They might head for China next! Mother, we have to get to Luoyang and protect her!" Taki didn't see any necessity in that; she probably had the entire Ming Dynasty army protecting her,

"Natsu, they have a powerful military-"

"Mother, please!" She put her hands together, begging, "I don't want to take any chances of never seeing her again…" she shuddered at the thought, "Let alone…not even saying goodbye before we leave." Taki's worried eyes showed sympathy, there wasn't much time to waste…but a trip to China would leave some leisure time before heading for Japan. She sighed,

"Okay, we'll take a boat to China but-" she was paused with a large hug from her daughter,

"Thank you mother. You're wonderful."

"But after this, we are _definitely _going home." She asserted, making sure her daughter was taking her seriously.

Natsu's green eyes shined, she nodded, "Absolutely." She bowed, "I promise, no more trips after this."

Taki grinned, turning her attention to her comrades, "Alright, it's settled. We're going to China." Setsuka nodded, while Mitsurugi grimaced,

"God, I hate traveling…"

"Xiba." Taki turned to him, "When we get there, you HAVE to keep your weapon in hiding…make sure it doesn't stand out." Xiba raised a confused brow,

"Okay…but I honestly don't think this thing" he hoisted the rod, "stands out anyway."

Natsu remembered it was her own fault they were identified, "Well, I'll make sure to keep quiet about it this time." Xiba strapped it onto his back; they headed for the ports, which would take quite a while.

Meanwhile, at the end of the Denevér castle, its wicked servants and the reptilian forces of Osthreinsburg had met up. There were at least a million in total. Tira stood among them, "Alright you scaly abominations." She affectionately called them, "Since Astaroth croaked out on us…" she giggled, "Soul Edge left it up to me to get our pretty little host back…but this is going to be much more fun!"

The reptile creatures growled, moaned, and bellowed, as if questioning her last statement, "Remember that pathetic sword? Soul Calibur?" she scratched the back of her head, they all began to roar and moan, "Well we…" the chatter wouldn't stop, "We…" she couldn't hear herself think, she grew angry,

"HEY!" Her voice toned down in a cold, harsh octave, "Listen you stupid reptiles, the last two of its pieces are in the area…Kali Yuga and Dvapara Yuga…so while we invade the Ottoman Empire to find one piece, you head to China and see if you can find the other there…those flea bags might've been smart enough to get out of here…" the fact that they defeated Astaroth did say something. She didn't want to take any chances.

She rubbed her hands together sinisterly, "All the while, I'm sure our host will be delighted to see us!" she chuckled, the leader of the lizardmen, Aeon Calcos, a man who was once human himself, stood up. Bellowing, it was in favor of Tira's plan…though, he questioned her about their army; mutant reptiles wouldn't be enough against the Ming Dynasty's army.

Tira rubbed her ear from the pain of his shriek, "Don't worry about that!" she laughed manically, "Don't you remember my cute little pet from Osthreinsburg?" Large, bat-like wings emerged from the castle, it was massive and monstrous as the earth shook from its size…the creature wielding them was even more so.

A great dragon lifted itself into the skies…never before had it been mentioned nor used for battle…but now was it's time. Tira looked up at the majestic monstrosity, "Alright, now those of you heading to China, this is your leader!" she lifted her ring blade, "And if they cause you any trouble," she said, looking at her pet, "Remember, they're your snack."

Tira then quickly grabbed hold of the tower's construction as the winds caused by the dragon's wings were enough to shake forests and make buildings collapse. As it roared into the sky, the other creatures followed, on the path to Asia. Meanwhile, Tira looked back down at her oblivion knights, "Now let's go!" She cheerfully called, leaping down into the audience. They began to stampede towards Greece.

A storm was brewing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The five Asians slept underneath the oak trees that night, too tired to board a ship just yet. Natsu twitched and stirred, her shoulder ached her. It became more of a nuisance than a fear. As she slept, she dreamed. It was strange, Leixia accompanied her in the dream and she was back in Japan. Natsu didn't seem to point out the impossibility of both of these events.

Apparently the scenario was the two walking around the Fu Ma towns…an exaggerated form of it with environments that continuously blended into each other. Leixia then warned Natsu of the rumors of sociopathic murders roaming the towns and to keep alert.

At some point, the two girls saw a suspicious looking group and made an effort to avoid them. During so, they met a group of men who promised to protect them. Even though they were kind at first, Natsu had a gut feeling they weren't who she thought they were. At one point, she somehow saw into the future; some sort of vision of Taki bawling at her and Leixia's corpses.

Natsu panicked and frantically tugged at Leixia's arm to get away from the men as they attempted to attack. She eventually was savaged by the men, ripping open her throat and seaming her guts out in bundles. She twitched and squirmed awake from the dream. Immediately relieved by the sight of the calm forest around her, she sighed.

Natsu propped herself up onto her bottom, wiping the vision from her eyes. Surprisingly no one around her stirred, even Xiba was asleep, too deeply to be awoken. As silence surrounded her, she began to realize she was failing herself; letting the fear feed into her soul, at least momentarily. Dreams never affected Natsu in a long term.

Her birthmark's pain had ceased, so perhaps Arahabaki had had enough for the night. Do demons even have the same thought process as humans? She pondered, or do they just live off of instinct? The instinct to be dominant was indeed one that made Natsu question morality.

People have sacrificed and murdered to put themselves on a pedestal and be praised by millions of people who mean nothing to them. Natsu never considered herself a leader; not even with her two closest allies…rather, she allowed the love she had for them motivate her to hold them together…to guide them.

She felt like an older sister to the two; she loved them both the same as siblings. If the love for her friends was power, then no one was stronger… Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden chill down her spine. Turning around quickly, she scanned the blackness of the area around her, almost thinking something was there…

Someone…

Natsu always feared she'd wake up to something whenever they camped out in the woods, especially in their situation. She reminded herself she was stronger than before, and now she could heal others as well as herself. Though with her luck, she'd probably make it worse.

She also had her mother to protect her…but the vibes she was getting made her feel uncomfortable…she kept an eye out for shadows or voices. Natsu unsheathed Awayuuki and clutched it with both hands. It made her feel safer. She paced herself wondering if she should prepare herself and get into a fighting stance or not.

She thought of waking her mother…but she was too scared to move an inch away from her spot, as if she were cemented where she sat. Natsu saw the sleeping wild boy and shook his arm, "Xiba." She whispered as loudly as possible. He stirred and let out a soft moan. There was no other movement, so she shook him harder, "Xiba, wake up." She begged, afraid.

Xiba shook his head, now halfway from his dream into the real world, "_No~_…" he drifted, "Let me _sleep_~…" he then sauntered back to rest. Natsu could sense a presence proceeding closer and closer. She panicked and put her hand on his head,

"Xiba!" she raised her voice a bit, causing him to finally sit up,

"What?" He groaned, his eyes were heavy and weary. That's when a loud hiss of a tall, slender creature leapt out of hiding. Too dark to see the figure, the two struggled to find their weapons and figure out what to attack. The frenzy awoke the adults, almost as if it were second-nature, equipping their swords. Taki took out Rekki-Maru, but when she reached for her second sword's handle, she felt nothing,

"What the…?" Mekki-Maru was gone. Natsu let out a high-pitched shriek as she felt the cold rush of breath behind her, and then blitz away into darkness. Taki heard her child's cries and immediately pounded her fist into the ground,

"MESSATSU!" there was loud bang and a small fire was lit in the middle of the group, transmitting light for them. There was nothing out of the ordinary…only the five and their fear. Natsu still held Awayuuki with both hands, shaking.

Setsuka closed her umbrella, "Is everyone alright?" she checked for any wounds or cuts on the teenagers,

"Yeah…" Xiba lowered Kali-Yuga. "What the hell was that?" he was still on the brink of wakefulness and sleepiness.

Mitsurugi scratched his chin, "I didn't hear anything…let alone see anything. Are you sure something was here?"

Natsu turned to the samurai, "We all heard it!" there was a pause, as well as looks of doubt, "Didn't we?"

Setsuka nodded, "Well, I heard you two panic and that's why I got worried."

"No, she's right." Taki looked into her sword less scabbard, "Something was here…and whatever it was, it stole Mekki-Maru."


	3. Pain

** Souls_&_Swords: Sorry for updating so late, but today's my birthday! Party! Okay, sorry. But I gladly present these next few chapters =)**

The five Asians stood bewildered as Taki gazed into her empty scabbard, "That creature must've slipped it out…sly one."

Natsu was left rather unhinged and jumpy, she fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, "Do you know what it was?" she felt her heart vibrate with intensity, the creature that pounced them didn't sound human.

Mitsurugi grunted, he had a feeling, "I think I know…" he'd caught their attention, Taki's for the most part,

"What do you mean?"

He took the sheath, looking at its…unique appearance, "Taki, you created Mekki-Maru using a shard of Soul Edge…didn't you?"

The two teenagers gasped and immediately turned heads to the woman, unabashedly nodding "Yes I did…" Natsu couldn't believe it, "I removed it from the wounds of a European woman…While it was foolish of me, I believed I could use its powers for good and seal away demons with it."

Xiba stepped forward, "So…all this time you were carrying around a piece of Soul Edge and none of us knew?"

Taki snickered, "Well, I knew."

Mitsurugi grimaced, "Taki! That thing could've been a servant of Soul Edge! They're trying to find the pieces to put the cursed sword back together!"

Taki crossed her arms, "Relax, samurai." She'd learned how to push Mitsurugi's buttons over the years, "Based on the hissing…I remember exactly who that…thing was."

Setsuka opened her parasol, putting it behind her head, "Who?"

The word slowly slipped over her tongue, "Voldo."

Natsu and Xiba had never heard that name before…yet there was an unsettling vibe to it, it reeked of insanity. "A long time ago, an Italian man named Vercci collected weapons from all around the world…but during the Italian war fares, he didn't want anyone coming near his precious weaponry." Taki shifted her position, "So he went out on an empty island just off the coast and built a deep dark pit."

The teenagers were appalled, "So…where does Voldo come in?" Natsu twirled her hair out of her twitchiness,

"Well, Voldo was his guardian…and after decades of being stuffed in the dark with no human interaction, he went mad."

There was a brief pause, "Well, of course Vercci eventually passed away, but the creature Voldo heard his voice…it told him to bring him Soul Edge." Natsu's eyes widened from the…craziness of this, "And since then he's been searching for whatever he can find of it…" She snatched the sheath back from the disgruntled samurai, "And now he's stolen my sword."

Setsuka tried to diffuse the problem, "Well, you still have your other sword."

Taki nodded, pondering with worry, "That's not the problem, it's if another servant finds the sword…" she panicked, "We have to get it back."

"But mother, what about-"

"I'll be fine, Natsu."

She worried about their original plan…about Leixia, about avoiding the brewing war. But she also worried for her mother; she'd already done so much to protect her…why couldn't she do the same for her? Natsu felt the need to repay Taki, she frowned.

Xiba unzipped his pack, "Well, I'm gonna brush my teeth before we go." Natsu was often annoyed by how casually he took things…

The gang eventually reached a port where they could take ferry boats to the islands out in the Mediterranean Sea. They unfortunately had to take a ferry to get to the next ferry port to Vercci's money pit.

The boat ride was slow and boring, they served lemonade in a can to keep them hydrated…however there was one bucket for…bladder needs that they had to repeatedly avoid. Natsu kept making a retching sound with her throat every time she swallowed the sour liquid.

The tawny haired girl saw her auburn haired companion casually leaning back against the boat, gulping down the lemonade, "How are you enjoying this?"

Xiba swallowed, "Once you get used to the taste, it's not that bad." He exclaimed cheerfully, going back to draining the can. Natsu noticed the urine can at the corner and smiled mischievously,

"Oh no! Xiba!" She feigned worry; Xiba didn't seem to change moods, simply pausing on his drink,

"Hm? What is it?"

"I switched the cans earlier and replaced it with the one you have!" She overdramatically talked with her hands, "YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING URINE THIS ENTIRE TIME."

Xiba had no reaction; he only stared at her blankly. Maybe she had to clarify, "Urine…like…pee?"

Another lack of response, Natsu sadly gave in and sighed, "Okay, okay." She picked up her can, "I was trying to pull a little joke." She began to sip the sickly sweet juice as Xiba chuckled,

"Oh that's good. Because I actually switched that can with the one you have." Natsu quickly spit out the liquid, wiping her lips violently. She then heard Xiba's roar of laughter. She frowned, betrayed by her own gullibility,

"That's not fair…"

Mitsurugi aggravatedly interrupted them, "Would you two stop? You're causing a racket."

Setsuka nodded at him, "Pipe down Mitsurugi, you're just cranky because we've been on a boat all morning."

He scratched his head, "And we're going to _be _on one for a whole day just for some damn sword."

Taki, who was relaxing, sneered, "Hey! You're the one who stressed how important it was to get it back!" She reminded. The samurai groaned,

"But you two never listen to me! I didn't expect you to start!"

Natsu smiled, "They remind me of us…"

Xiba grinned in response, unaware she was trying to start a conversation. Her ponytails bounced in the wind, "You know…when we find Leixia," she turned to him, "You two should come to Japan with me." Her excited suggestion didn't seem to please Xiba as he frowned,

"Oh…um…"

"Japan's beautiful! And Chie," she smiled brightly, "Oh, she'll love you two! I can live with my mom and you can-"

"Natsu!" he halted her, reminding her of reality, "Leixia still has her parents…" he frowned, "And I don't really belong anywhere." Natsu's spirit drained as she tilted her head to the side like a dog, Xiba sighed.

"I'm sorry but after we make sure Leixia's okay, that's it…" she hated his pessimism…even though it was indeed realism, "I'm better off alone anyway."

Now she was irritated, "Why?" she raised her voice, catching the attention of the adults, "Why do you have to be alone? Whoever said you needed to be alone?"

Xiba put his hands up in the air, trying to calm her, "Natsu, it's not that-"

"You never let us in! You're always pushing people away the moment we try to get close to you!" Taki rose to her feet, approaching the infuriated girl, Xiba only grew angrier,

"Natsu!"

"We're your friends! We're supposed to trust each other and open up! Why can't you-!" Taki grabbed Natsu's arms,

"Natsu!" the teenager caught her breath, filled with annoyance, "Natsu, keep it together." The two gave each other hateful glares before Natsu left the wild boy alone, heading for the other two adults.

She soon explained the irritation of how he would never allow anyone to get close; "I just don't understand…whatever he tells us is so vague…" she was now sadder than mad, "I just don't understand why he doesn't trust us." She looked over at Xiba, who was looking out into the water, wandering in his head.

Setsuka was holding her parasol over the teenager the keep the sun off of her face; her heavy thick hair wouldn't do wonders, "Natsu, it's not that he doesn't trust you…I think it's just his way of dealing with what he's been through." Mitsurugi heavily scanned the boy, he realized something about him the others didn't.

"But I just don't understand…"

Taki comforted her daughter, "It's alright…just let him deal with it his own way…he'll open up to you eventually." Natsu once again looked back at her dear friend; he scratched his wrist before looking back out into the ocean. She just cared about Xiba so deeply; it pained her that he didn't feel comfortable talking about his pain. Perhaps it was because he had a father who not only caused him pain but wouldn't listen to his pain either?

"I know…" Mitsurugi whispered in a low tone. Natsu raised a brow,

"Huh?" he nodded, completely confident about his observation,

"That boy tried to kill himself."

The two women remained silent and confused, Natsu shocked, "What?"

"Mitsurugi, you can't confirm that." Taki warned, not wanting to cause any tension between the adolescents.

"No no…I've seen this before…" there was silence, "Emotionally detached from others, clearly unwilling to speak of his past…he clearly once lost the will to live."

Now Natsu was more confused than before, Xiba was the one whom talked about refusing to die…had he just given up one day if this were true? "Are you sure, Mitsurugi?" The teenager desperately asked. The samurai only nodded. Taki sighed,

"Look…" she put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "If he doesn't want you getting too personal, then don't." She put simply, "When he's comfortable talking about it, he'll talk about it."

Natsu stared at her dear friend in sadness. The boy like her own younger brother now baffled her…After hours of sailing, it was dusk. Not a light in the sky. They'd arrive at the correct island by daybreak; Xiba was still awake, kneeling over the small boat, looking into his reflection.

The ninja still couldn't get the thoughts out of her head; she had to know…she had to let Xiba know she was there for him. Natsu shyly walked next to him, he noticed her reflection appear next to his. He smiled, "Oh hey." He often let go of grudges quickly.

Natsu gently grinned, "Hey…" she looked at him, "Whatcha thinking about?" she tried to stay casual.

"Nothing." He admitted, "Just…zoned out I guess." He sat down, Natsu joined him. "God, it's amazing when you can see the stars." He noted. Hardly ever getting to see the galaxies this bright and defined.

Natsu couldn't agree more, "You're right…" they were so enchanting, they reflected in her eyes, "They're gorgeous." She looked at the monkey boy, clearly entranced by the beauty above, "Xiba…" how did she do this? "I'm sorry about earlier today." His attention from the stars was stolen, he turned to her, "I guess I shouldn't pry so much about your life…"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Xiba shrugged. "A lot of people just don't get what it was like growing up for me." He looked back into the sky, unable to comprehend nature's beauty, "And…I'm not exactly fond of explaining it."

Natsu only felt guilt and sadness; her eyes shimmered as she gathered her courage, "Xiba…" she panted, "Is it true…" he was listening, her heart beated to her breathlessness, "That you tried to kill yourself?"

Xiba had a smile on his face. He held his mouth agape as it slowly faded. He held up his left arm and pointed to his wrist, showing it to her. Natsu gently grabbed it, observing an indiscrete scar across it. Tears slowly filled her eyes, "Xiba…"

He tried to maintain his good mood, "It wasn't that long ago." He took his hand back, rubbing the scar, "It was…while I was still in the infirmary." Xiba frowned, "After my dad almost killed me…"

Natsu felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks, listening with a heart of empathy, "I just…" he sighed. He put a fist over his mouth, trying to think of how to put it. After a pause, he continued, "I just knew that…I had no reason to live." He didn't seem fazed by the conversation, but Natsu ounced up more courage,

"It was a selfish thing for you to do." She sadly asserted, "Think about the people who cared about you!"

"What people?" He yelled, scaring Natsu. Xiba simmered down, now with an expression of gloom and sadness, his eyes scrunched up, struggling to fight his emotions, "What people?" He shut his eyes tightly, taking a moment to gather himself. After regaining control of his emotions, he then went on, "My father never cared about me…no matter all that crap I went through to please him, he NEVER cared about me."

Natsu's lip quivered, this poor…happy boy who masked his pain, "I thought I had nothing to lose…" he closed his eyes, remembering the sharp tools he saw on the table next to his hospital bed. Remembering how he had to stay longer recovering just from that act, "It wasn't like…" Natsu was shocked,

Xiba's eyes were tightly shut, but they were unable to keep the water from flowing down his face, "It wasn't like…anyone would miss me…" He hid his face, pulling at his hair. Natsu was aghast.

Yet…finally at ease. Xiba finally opened up to her…he looked back up, tears slowly creeping out of his eyes, he swiped them away.

"Xiba…"

"But…I regret that now…" he was resilient; he bounced back so quickly, "If Master hadn't caught me after the act…I never would've met you two." He found his smile. Natsu felt so touched,

"You really feel that way?"

Xiba nodded, "To be honest, Natsu…If you and Leixia hadn't showed up…" his heart pounded, "I probably would've tried again." Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy.

Her dear brother…not bonded by blood but by friendship. "I'd miss you Xiba! Leixia and I would both miss you!" she cried into the night, "We care about you! You're like my brother…" she inhaled violently, "That's why I need to protect you…and Leixia!" Xiba never hugged anyone back. He'd simply accept the affection.

But this time was different, he knew Natsu needed it. He gently put his hands on her back; not exactly a proper hug, but close enough. Xiba sighed.

Natsu gazed into the beautiful stars above. Tears flowed down her face as she realized how thankful she was for everything she'd found…and everyone she'd met.

.


	4. Darkness

**Souls_&_Swords: Let me know how I did, guys! =)**

The second port they arrived on was much larger. It was more of an island than a ferry dock. It was midday and the sun's heat radiated onto the citizen's skin, pink from the heat and moist from the sweat or the ocean water that surrounded them. The Asians were not among the dehydrated population as they had just set foot onto the land.

Taki could see far off the coast of Sicily, an island with mountains and trees…that was the one. That was where the 50 meters deep money pit was located. That was where the puppet of allegiance held her sword captive. It was full of countless booby traps including flooding with the ocean's tides. One misstep and whatever invader would fall to their death down the chasm.

"That's the one." She announced to her comrades. The demon huntress walked closer to shore, where the mad Italian merchant once stood himself, admiring the island in which he would seal himself away into. No thief has ever exited alive…or unharmed for that matter. It was thanks to the tomb's twisted guardian, Voldo. An insane, blind, and mute man who relied on his other remaining senses to hunt and kill.

Natsu gazed at the distant treasury with Xiba at her side; both stunned at its simple appearance yet such violent back story. "I don't understand…" Xiba uttered, "If that pit is so 'impregnable', then how does your mother expect to get her sword back?"

"She'll be fine!" Natsu protested, "She's a warrior!" she looked back at Taki, moving her tawny bangs aside, instead of seeing the woman she'd just described, she saw someone more…fragile, "But she's also my mother…" Natsu had no doubt that Taki could defeat him, but she felt like she hadn't paid her dues…not even after defeating Astaroth.

Natsu wanted still to make up for all the years she'd missed with her mother…to catch up on all the action she missed. It was a strange desire. The adults, out of earshot of the teenager's conversation huddled,

"Alright, Mitsurugi, you're coming with me to retrieve Mekki-Maru, Setsuka, you stay here and watch the kids."

Setsuka raised a curious brow, "The kids?" After seeing what they could do, she wasn't sure that 'kids' was the correct word to use for them. Taki pursed her lips,

"Natsu's my daughter…and this man…he has poison, traps, and countless weapons from around the world." She made clear, "I don't want her any closer to that island than _this_!" she pointed to the sandy ground for emphasis, "Understand?"

She was leaving her most precious treasure in Setsuka's hands, how much she trusted her unnerved the geisha woman, "Taki…" she sighed, "Perhaps we should all go…" Taki shuddered at the thought of endangering her own daughter, "The two are quite capable of fending for themselves…and they're very skilled."

"It's not that I doubt their strength," Taki affirmed, taking a sad look at her child, who was turning her head to and fro, observing the island they were on, "I'm not strong enough…" her beige eyes gleamed as she caught her companions' attention, "I'm not strong enough to lose her again…"

The chilling and haunting pain the mother was traumatized with all those years ago. The moment she thought Natsu was dead, _she w_as dead. Taki could still hear Natsu's thin but soaring cries from that night,

Her baby…her little girl…this was her chance to redeem herself for not protecting her.

As Natsu was dragged away Taki was blinded with her thick, salty tears that spared whatever expression her child had worn. For that, Taki was forever grateful. Mitsurugi flared his nostrils, exhaling through them with sympathy, "So, when will be leaving?"

"In about an hour…" She whipped out Rekki-Maru, gliding her finger across its blunt blade, "I have to sharpen this sword…I can't even slice bamboo with _this _edge." The blacksmith female walked past the adolescents, gently rustling her daughter's hair passing by, beginning to rehearse telling Natsu the news later.

After wearing a fake smile, Natsu looked back out at the chasm, with a face of determination. Her hands were balled into fists, Xiba noticed, "Natsu…" he fiddled with Kali-Yuga, "What are you thinking?" he knew it wasn't his place to speak for her, but he didn't like the thought of a pitch black vault with a hellish maniac wandering the shadows.

"I'm going."

His amber eyes widened, "What?"

"Xiba!" She began to plead, "I'm going to get my mother's sword back for her! That way I can understand the life she's been living!"

"What's that supposed to prove?" he casually rotated the staff, bored.

"Nothing, it…" she lost herself, what good _was _this decision? "I guess maybe I can protect _her _for once."

Xiba sighed, disgruntled, "Look, I don't care if you go, but going alone?"

"I'll be fine!" she assured with a smile, "Really! I have my swords!"

Xiba frowned, scratching his head, "Then what about me?" he reminded, "What am I supposed to do; wait here and worry until you get back?" his attitude toward this was magnetic, Natsu became a bit jittery herself,

"Xiba…just cover for me!" She turned to see one last man at an empty boat, "It won't take me but an hour! It shouldn't be that hard to find a kodachi!" Mind her, that it was full of globally used weapons. The wild boy didn't like this; he gave her a look of assertion,

"I'll cover for you for one hour! If you're not back by then-" she rushed off to the boat, he yelled, "I'M GONNA COME LOOKING FOR YOU!" Natsu waved a hand in acknowledgement, and he watched her as she boarded the small ferry. He watched the man's panicked reaction upon being told the destination.

The crimson-haired boy then looked back at the adults, Taki was sharpening her sword…all he had to do was keep watch and cover, that shouldn't be too hard…he hoped.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Natsu was far from civilization as the man rowed her through the dark waters to the deserted island. The sky had grown dim and cloudy. She was enchanted by the mountains on the island but had to remind herself that she wasn't there for fun.

"What's a young lady like you coming to this place anyway?" the man rowing questioned; not her goal, but her sanity,

"I'm going to get my mother's sword back! A man stole it." Her innocence wasn't to her advantage at this point, the man nodded,

"Huh! Well good luck to that; that pit's got more weapons than the Master of swords himself!" Did he mean…Edge Master? She gave him a confused expression, "This man is no man…at least we don't think. He's been guarding the vault for nearly two decades…he's obsessed with blades."

Oh no, did that mean… "So…you're saying that he's not only a mad man…but he's…a fighter?"

"A pair of Indian weapons he uses…Katars…" he clarified, praying she'd heed his warning, "Once you feel his breath down your neck…your life has ended."

There was a harsh halt as Natsu was jerked out of her seat. They'd docked onto the shore of the island. It was much more sinister upon arrival; unable to dissect if it was because of the information she'd just received or not. She gasped before forcing herself to step onto the sand.

The air was crisp and cold as the wind blew gently. The man was just about to leave, until he sensed the girl's fear, "Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

Oh yes! Oh how she wanted to hop back on, sail faster than the speed of light and be back with her traveling group and her mother. To forsake her newfound resolution and be back in the comfort of her mother's arms.

But no. She'd be letting herself down. Natsu shook it off, breathing out furiously, "I'm sure."

Those were the last two words the man heard of her as he, without lingering, began to row quickly back to shore. Natsu was alone…at least the island gave the illusion of it. She was well aware that the oddity was around there somewhere…lurking the shadows, waiting to take his sharp weapons and pierce through her flesh and heart-

What was she thinking? She was strong; trained by the most experienced man in the world! She had her confidence guiding her. Natsu exhaled one last time, _"I can do this…" _she thought before taking her first step into the retreat.

She found herself in a rather wooded area, the sounds of the crackling sticks and crunchy leaves continuously made her self-aware that she had to keep hidden. It felt less like a forest and more like an overgrown garden, with large, tall trees casting shadows that blocked the sun (if it were even there to begin with). Where was this money pit anyway? She assumed there wouldn't be an obvious gaping hole 50 meters deep anywhere soon.

That's when she felt something below her feet; it wasn't sand or rock… The padding of her geta shoes didn't help. But as she slowly pressed her foot down, something went _t-t-t-t-t-t-t_. After a brief pause, she took another step forward.

Something went _kreeee_…

…_aaak_

Natsu froze where she was, still as a statue, unable to be anymore stiff. Her heart pounded so that she believed it was audible to anyone who would pass her. As soon as she was sure nothing was there, she pushed her weight down on one foot to keep walking and then,

_CRASH!_

"AAAHHH!"

Natsu fell into darkness, the wood below her had given out from age and broke her fall; it allowed her to keep from cracking her head open in the cement. Small little chips of wood joined them; the only source of light was of the gaping hole she had created. Even that wasn't enough for her to see around her.

Natsu couldn't even see her own hand in front of her. She caught her breath from the sudden shock, her heart pounded into her breast. The teenager slowly positioned herself onto her knees. She felt small feet crawl up her arm; she gently swiped at it, only to feel it climb up her flyaway hair. She viciously and frantically scratched and rubbed all over until it was gone, and then after.

Unable to keep from shaking and shuddering at her new environment, Natsu rose to her feet. There was nothing but blackness around her, and a few shades of white, possible glares of old blades. That gave her an idea; she looked at the armor on her forearms and used it to create a glare from the light above. She saw a long, narrow path ahead of her.

She gasped, that alone created a barrier of sound. She was completely alone. Natsu had found what she was looking for; at least the place. There were distant noises just ahead. Despite how intensely uncomfortable it made her, she gathered herself.

"Okay…" she whispered, "Let's do this." She whipped out Kuzukiri and Awayuuki and slowly began her quest.


	5. Merchant of Death

Natsu creeped and tip toed around the chasm, unable to see anything but the darkness of the pit. She'd occasionally stumble on the handles of old swords.

She couldn't be 50 meters deep…this was only the top half…and to think, what she wandered alone was so massive. She noticed the ramp like floors took her downward, farther away from oxygen and light. The only thing more unsettling than the isolating darkness was the smell; Natsu couldn't distinct it from an animal's droppings to the simplicity of the fact that she was getting deeper and deeper under earth's surface.

The lightless passages of the impenetrable dark made Natsu question herself. What was she doing? Thinking of going out there alone? Let alone promising Xiba she'd be no more than an hour. Perhaps finding the sword would be easy, but getting out of the chasm would be nearly impossible. Natsu was able to ignore her doubts and groped along the wall to her left, until she felt a void of emptiness.

There was a foul stench, yet the presence of a lurking creature. Natsu internally fought her fear and stepped into the darkness. The grounding felt…softer, more comforting. It was as if she was treading a long carpet. She sighed in wonder, observing the possible surroundings around her. She heard the familiar sound of creaking metal and quickly darted her sights up.

"Wait!" She whispered to herself, "Maybe I can…" quietly muttering, she used her energy, emitting a purple light from her hands. Only lighting a few feet in front of her vision, she looked up to see a chandelier. Natsu was delighted. It was perfect. The convenience rejuvenated her spirit as she formed fire into her hands, shooting it into the mechanism above. The candles illuminated the room.

Around her, the gleaming and glistening gold blinded her…a marble stature of the Merchant of Death himself sat upon a throne at the end of the room. "Wow…" she mouthed silently, admiring the wealth around her, not only that, but mounds and piles of old, diminished weaponry beckoned her.

She quickly remembered her mission and busied herself, descending towards the floor and rummaging as softly as possible through the weapons. "Wait," she thought, "I can't attract that thing…" she quickly swiped her open palm across the room, sending wind to extinguish the light around her.

After the treasury fell dark, Natsu resorted to allowing her eyes to adjust and continue her search. At the island, the Mitsurugi and Taki were readying their weapons, nearly wanting to boast at how replenished they were. Taki was just about to inform her daughter of where she was going, Xiba looked away from the group and back at the island, tapping his fingers anxiously on the wooden pole next to him.

The weapons soon all began to look the same…none of which resembled a kodachi. Her sheathed swords were no threat to the ones she had been observing. Perhaps if she found another section of the vault. Natsu had not gone more than a few feet away from her position when something disrupted the padded silence; a gurgling, bubbling noise, followed by a venomous hiss.

Natsu cringed and halted. Stiffer than ever, droplets of sweat formed at her forehead. There was no other noise after that. She loosened her body before slowly creeping along, warning herself to be more cautious.

That's when she heard a crack below her feet; it wasn't metal nor gold…but a bone…some sort of ashy yet rocky substance. After raising her sandal off of the object, she looked down to see a cracked skull…its bony claws still clasped to the hilt of its sword.

Her emerald eyes widened, Natsu gasped louder, unconscious of her whereabouts for the moment. She backed into the tattered remains of a female theft, hanging from the breaches above her. The corpse was fresh…barely rotted as her skin was still peeling from its roots.

This was no vault…this was a tomb.

The cunning creature was about somewhere…the murderer. Natsu squeaked in horror as she rushed herself, forgetting about the blade and frantically seeking an exit.

"Xiba!" Taki grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. It had startled him as he was deep in thought, worried about his companion. "Mitsurugi and I have an announcement, where's Natsu?"

The boy froze, his aghast expression unveiled fear and regret, "Uh…eh…she's…" think of something! "Not…here right now…"

"Eh?" Mitsurugi raised a brow, Taki grew annoyed,

"Where is she then?"

Xiba gulped, he knew not only was her life at stake…but now so was _his_! He gripped Kali-Yuga, looking away shamefully. His sigh of guilt drew horror in Taki's expression. "She…" Xiba nodded in grievance to her realization. Unable to look the mother in the eyes. Taki still couldn't believe it.

The dumbfounded and terror-stricken ninja pushed the adolescent aside, staring out into the monstrous island in the distance.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Natsu fled through the numerous chambers and torture rooms, unable to comprehend that she'd never see the light of day ever again…at least her heart had said she wouldn't. She stumbled on an invisible string, tripping her. She let out a startled cry as she tumbled downward before slamming her wrists into the ground, stopping herself.

She panted and hyperventilated, but she saw something in front of her, a kodachi with a strange glowing aura to it…she felt behind her to grab hold of two handles…could it be? Natsu crawled on her knees to the sword, snatching the handle and attempting to read the name carved into it,

**滅鬼丸**

_Mekki-Maru_

Natsu sighed in relief, proud of herself. Unable to find anywhere to store it, she unsheathed Awayuuki and stored Mekki-Maru in there for now. She was about to rise to her feet when she heard distorted breathing and rapid footsteps approach her from behind, then stop. The ginger-blonde turned her head slowly, dreading the possible sight.

A scream of terror clouded the tomb as the creature of darkness, with claws of the katars slashing its way towards her leapt out of darkness. His face was dismantled and mutilated, leather harnesses tightly wrapped over his eyes and mouth. It bellowed a low hiss as it lashed at her, barely missing.

Natsu yelped and shrieked in fear, thrusting Awayuuki forward, not only missing but provoking the creature. It hissed in anger and rage. Voldo mantis crawled towards her, his spider like movements were nightmarish and haunting. Natsu kicked harshly, knocking him aside.

Quickly staggering to her feet, she rushed to find an escape, not knowing where else to head but up. She wheezed and heaved out of fear of seeing the monstrosity again. She had what he wanted. The sword even through the scabbard glowed with Soul Edge's breath.

Something tugged at her ankle, pulling the teenager flat onto her stomach with a heavy and painful landing. A rope that she had stepped in slowly entwined, tightening itself on the mantle it hung to. Natsu quickly recovered but found herself being lifted upside down,

"_Dirty little sneak_…" a voice stung her ears…it wasn't the creature that pounced her…but a ghostly male… "_You hang frail and weak_." She felt herself getting higher and higher, Mekki-Maru fell out of her sheathe,

"No!" Natsu grasped the air in an attempt to catch it. The voice continued…it was the ghost of Vercci himself,

"_Now your head will go 'pop'_!" It yelled in a sadistic delight. The sword clanged onto the ground, just out of arms reach. "_And your body will go…limp_."

The disturbing rhyme had ended as Natsu unleashed the fury of Awayuuki onto the rope that clung her ankle like a vice-grip. She heard the guardian inching closer and closer, causing her adrenaline to send her in a superhuman speed rush.

She slashed violently and repeatedly until the rope was thin, soon enough she heard _snap! _And fell to the ground. She grabbed Mekki-Maru and fled, leaving Awayuuki behind. The ninja wasn't too far ahead of the tomb's soldier…who was more than determined to retrieve his gift for Vercci.

He spun his katar like a drill, it was embedded with poison…in which would soon be flowing through her veins. _  
_


	6. Cries of Despair

** Souls_&_Swords: Thank you guest reviewer! (If this is Tamu, Hello! =) Will you be joining soon?) **

The top tier of the money pit was the highest level of Vercci's tomb; the ocean's tides often flooded the area due to its height below the surface. The top lever was any robber's chance of escaping…but one missed step and one would fall deep into the chasm. Natsu had plundered through cobwebs and blinding darkness. Having left her trusty sword behind, all she had were Kuzukiri and Mekki-Maru to rely on; its blade still singing with a dreadful aura.

The teenager was too preoccupied with fleeing to care; she wandered out of the halls into a much brighter chasm. Waterfalls made from the sea's tides came rushing in; the roaring of the water put a cease to the deafening silence Natsu had come to know. She couldn't be relieved just yet, as she looked up above her from the middle ground to see the high above exit.

Could she jump it? She hadn't learned to teleport yet. Damn it! She exhaled through her nose, irritated. Natsu pondered the situation, ignoring how her skin tight outfit was now cemented to her flesh; sticky from sweat. Natsu heard the sound of scraping metal and flinched her head back around. She wished she could see all sides of the pit at once; she feared the haunting presence inching closer without her realization.

The spider like guardian was near…it approached with a murderous stench of evil. Natsu slowly slipped out Kuzukiri, she'd went to grab Awayuuki but then recognized the more firm handle as her mother's sword and switched. This felt different, Kuzukiri was hardly used as much as her other sword, now collecting dust and housing insects deep in the pit.

The paranoid ninja, with eyes of juicy green fear looked left and right, taking a step back. Something cast a shadow over her, as she whipped around; something was impaled into her flesh. She heard the kind of sound she'd hear when one was carving into meat violently with a butcher knife.

A brief flash of terror was before her eyes as everything went blurry from the thick, course tears forming. Voldo had injected her with poison…yet lady luck had mysteriously found Natsu; she ingested the poison, rather than taking it into her blood stream. Had she not turned around in time to have the knife strike her stomach, she'd be a goner.

Natsu's cheeks and throat filled with the disgusting feeling of nausea and vomit as she felt herself bloat, she moaned. Voldo, satisfied enough, retracted the knife of his katar. Her body had to be rid of the poison somehow, so up it traveled, Natsu fell to her knees, too dizzy to stand. The sounds of retching echoed through the chasm. Voldo stepped aside and saw his master's treasure in a sheathe strapped to her back.

_Kill the thief…_

Vercci ordered his blind and mad servant. The creature hissed with a nod. Voldo began to spin his katars like drills, as he prepared to kill the girl in her illness, weight plummeted on top of him and pulled him aside. An oriental woman pinned him down, with a face of violence and a single sword to his throat,

"Not my daughter you freak!"

Voldo hissed in a rage. Not even…he roared. It was enough to grab the attention of the ill Natsu, whose body was still in a struggle to drain the poison. "Mo-th-er!" she yowled in between her dry heaves and twitches. She grasped her stomach in agony. Taki had nearly slit the madman's throat open, but she was shoved aside, the man much stronger than his age proved was on his feet.

Taki leapt back upright, "If you want it, come and claim it!" she demanded more than ready for a fight. The creature got down on all four limbs, face first, attempting to overrun the woman with the gears of madness; his weapons, and his insanity. He felt no impact as he stretched himself back into a stance. Taki was gone.

She'd teleported behind him and pelted him, lifting him to the ground and tossing him aside. The loud clashes of metal and grunts of pain and heaves of vomit broke the silence of the tomb. Natsu was temporarily paralyzed from the sickness; hardly having the strength to wipe her mouth. The puppet of loyalty was quick, but the demon huntress was quicker, her blade of vanquishment was more swift and reliable than his overworked and overused katars.

Voldo proved to be just as much of a fight as at once, he'd struck Taki and pulled her to the ground. Taki was on her back, Voldo was about to claim her head but just in time, Rekki-Maru faith had proven once more as she used it to block, only to have it forcefully thrown out of her hand. The sword landed feet away, leaving Taki only with her armor to block his repeated throws.

She attempted to get on her feet but the man's weight required more than ninjutsu energy. Taki rolled left and right, dodging his attacks. The guardian grew agitated, hissing with fury. The ninja grabbed his wrist and held the blades back from her throat, grunting through her teeth and forcing all of her weight into her chest and arms.

Taki looked to the side to see her daughter lying limp; she tried once or twice to lift herself but the vomiting of the poison left her weak. The distraction proved to the creature's benefit, as he violently impaled her shoulder with venom. A slight shout of pain was released but she kicked the creature off; not her child! She would never be separated from Natsu again!

Natsu didn't care how weak she was left, her muscles shook and her bones wailed in pain as she lifted herself to her hands and knees, a small streak of drool escaped her lips due to the salivation vomiting caused. She wiped it away furiously trying to regain her energy.

Taki didn't notice as she saw Rekki-Maru just out of arm's length. While Voldo was recovering from the fall, she attempted to rise to her feet; but she couldn't. She barely had enough energy to army crawl across the arena. What had he done? She clawed into the metal flooring with the only energy he'd left her with.

"Not…"

Voldo was rushing towards her, a hiss of anger and murder,

"My…"

She grabbed Rekki-Maru's hilt and struck the blade into the guardians abdomen, "Little girl!" She had rolled herself onto her back as Voldo screeched so loudly into heaven's gates. Taki dropped her weapon as her arms went numb. A look of anger took over her face as the creature collapsed next to her.

Voldo tried once or twice to lift himself but it was too late, as he stood, he staggered a bit, and then fell into the 50 meter chasm that was once his beloved sanctum. Natsu looked around only to see her mother lying weak on the ground,

"Mother!" She rushed to her side, getting down onto her knees, tears stood in her eyes. Natsu scanned the body, "Mother, where are you hurt?" The rest of the gang arrived, having gotten lost in the pathways behind them. Xiba gasped upon the sight of Natsu kneeling at her mother's side…it was never a good sign.

There wasn't a response, yet the woman's gentle brown eyes were open and shining, "Mother…" her emotions gained control of her sense, she lifted Taki in her arms, "Mother?" Taki looked into her beautiful daughter's eyes; she wanted to caress her cheek so badly. Yet she couldn't. The feeling slowly drained from her body.

"My pretty girl…" she smiled. The words relieved Natsu, "So disobedient…" she mocked in a stern voice, "Yet so brave." It brought a smile to Natsu's tearful face. The other three had inched closer to the scene, trying to keep quiet. "Natsu…"

"Yes?" she sniffled.

"You don't have any medical experience with internal wounds yet…" she calmly informed her. Natsu was caught off guard, the smile was gone in a flash and replaced with horror, yet the smile of reassurance didn't leave Taki's expression, "I guess…perhaps this is a better fate for-"

"no-" the girl struggled to find words, "No!" she attempted to sense the wounds within Taki's body, but she couldn't feel anything, only the external scars and bruises, "I can save you! I can do this!" She pleaded and promised. Mitsurugi looked at his long-term comrade, he could only look away and close his eyes, clenching his sword in anger…aware of what was happening.

Xiba only looked on with sympathy, unsure of how to comfort her, Natsu continued to search, she eventually placed her mother's cheek in her palm, "Natsu…" Taki mustered, "This is for the best…" she was serious now. Setsuka welted up, nowhere near as emotional as the dark blonde ninja, "It's a better fate for the mother to die before her child…"

"I don't care!" Natsu wailed into the chambers, "I don't care who's supposed to die first! I want you to stay with me!" She pressed her face into her mother's upper chest; her sobs couldn't be contained, even if she had wanted them to. It wasn't fair, she'd just found her mother…it was her destiny to find her…wasn't it? She felt a hand gently rub her tawny, scratty hair.

Natsu looked up in hopes that it was her mother's but it was only Setsuka's, grieving silently. "Natsu," she heard her mother's voice once again, "Look out for yourself now…the others will protect you until you are ready to go on your own." Natsu's terror was now infinite. Taki meant what she said. As her tongue twisted in a seizure to find words, Taki's head fell to the side.

Her eyes were still half open. A deafening silence swarmed the area, Natsu's sorrows…her grief, her anguish, her woe, her hatred, her screams pierced into the sky. Setsuka suffocated her into her arms not even that could muffle the cries of despair. Mitsurugi even allowed a tear to shed. Xiba tightly grasped Kali Yuga, tensed by the situation and the violent cries.

Natsu wasn't aware but another 'petal' on her birthmark was replaced with a small streak of blood, it slowly dripped down her back as something inside of her seemed to be grieving as well.

**Episode 8 will begin tomorrow! =)**


End file.
